Afternoon of Summer
by amani877
Summary: An unexpected hook-up occurs in the poolhouse.
1. Afternoon of Summer

"Afternoon of Summer"

Ryan is reclining in his bed, listening to a mix Seth burned for him. Yo La Tengo's "Tiny Birds" drifting out of his stereo. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, but Ryan ignores it. The pounding continues, and he gets more and more agitated. Finally, the knocker decides to open the door. Ryan gives the door a hard glare, which then turns to confusion and surprise when he sees Summer in his doorway. 

"Hey, Ryan," she says timidly.

"Hey.

This one word gives her the confidence to step fully into the pool house and she closes the door.

"Um, Mr. Cohen let me in. Coop just called and told me you guys broke up. She said it had to do with, like, Oliver, or whatever."

Ryan's ire is raised. Once again, Marissa can't keep her mouth shut about him. 

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to tell you that, like, I think Oliver is a total freak. Like, he's totally Christian Bale in _American Psycho. _Without the Wall Street part."

Summer starts to fidget: Ryan is definitely not a conversationalist. 

"So...um, yeah, that's all I wanted to tell you." Summer pivots around, toward the door, but then Ryan says quietly, "Wait." 

_God, he's sexy._ _He is so working that unkempt, scruffy look. And the wifebeater. Rowr. ___

"You know, Seth still likes you. I know he's with Anna, now, but he still talks about you." _Why am I feeling obligated to cheer Summer up? I barely know the girl._

Summer tentatively steps towards Ryan's bed. She suddenly remembers when he first arrived, and how she was in lust with him for, like, two seconds. She slowly walks towards Ryan's bed. As she tentatively sits,, Ryan feels a warm sensation slink through his body. A feeling he never experienced with Marissa. Ryan sits up, and slowly leans toward Summer. Summer flips her hair over her shoulder, and their lips touch. Ryan enjoys the taste of Summer's cherry lip-gloss. Ryan's hands slowly caress Summer's hair, down to her shoulders, and he slides the straps of her Marc Jacobs dress down her arms. Summer shivers with delight. Ryan then thinks of Seth. _I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't be doing this. What am I doing?_ He can't stop himself now. He nibbles on Summer's collarbone and her soft shoulders. Summer slides her hands under Ryan's shirt, and gently strokes Ryan's back. _Coop would never talk to me again if she found out. Why am I doing this?_  Ryan briefly opens his eyes, and he wonders what time it is. He knows that Seth is, once again, going to come in and attempt to stop his brooding. At the same time, the thought that Seth might be coming makes him want Summer even more. The danger of possibly getting caught is thrilling, in a nauseating way. He finds her lips again, and he kisses her passionately, frantically, as if it were the last time he would ever kiss anyone again." Refusing to be submissive, she pushes Ryan on his back, and Ryan grunts happily, as she runs her fingers through his hair, down his neck and along his spine. She finally removes the wifebeater, and Ryan slowly slides Summer's dress down her body, but Summer quietly, but firmly, says no. They roll around on Ryan's bed fervently. When Summer lies on her back, Ryan caresses her arms, and her waist, hips, thighs, legs, ankles, driving Summer absolutely insane. She wants to have sex with Ryan, but she knows that if she would never forgive herself for going back to the way she used to be. Summer sits up, and puts her hands on Ryan's broad shoulders, and slowly massages his biceps, and arms. She savors each time he groans, or sighs, or shivers. Ryan suddenly becomes aggressive again and he almost pushes Summer off the bed. Her head almost touches the floor, and he holds onto her hips, to keep her from totally falling. He reaches over to kiss her, and they both tumble to the floor. They chuckle, and they lie side by side, shoulders touching, Ryan stares at Summer, his pupils dilated and his lips slightly shiny. His chest heaves as he takes deep breaths. _What the hell did I just do?_ Summer glances back at him, her hair disheveled and her dress is barely covering her. She blushes, and tries to adjust her dress and comb through her hair. Ryan's head starts racing and he slowly becomes overwhelmed with nausea. 

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Summer glances at him, concerned and starting to feel slightly embarrassed. _God, you really are a whore. Way to dispel your reputation, you stupid bimbo. _

Ryan blinks rapidly: Summer's voice shocked him out of his stupor.

"No, yeah, I'm cool." Summer glances at him dubiously. "Really."

"So, um, yeah, I should go. See you later."

"Yeah, later."

Summer rushes towards the door, and she squints when she steps out into the brilliant sunlight.  Ryan continues to lie on the floor, confused, nauseated, but aroused nonetheless. He has never had an experience like the one he has just had, and it's scaring him. Thoughts of Seth's reaction flash through his head, but Ryan doesn't want to deal. He wants to go back to where he was just five minutes ago, when everything revolved around Summer, and how the only thing on his mind was figuring out how to make her happy, how to please her.

_I can't believe I just made out with Chino. Like, how did I get over Cohen already? I can't believe I didn't think about him once in the last, like, 15 minutes_. As she walks down the Cohens' driveway, she sees Seth skateboarding uphill. A befuddled look crosses his face, and he says, "What are you doing here?" She panics and her mind quickly starts concocting a story, but when she looks into Seth's deep brown eyes, she freezes, and blushes bright red. _What am I going to do?___


	2. Afternoon of Summer Chapter 2

Suddenly, Summer's mind clicked again.

"None of your business, Cohen." With that, she haughtily walks past Seth, leaving him bewildered and curious. He skates up the driveway and walks around to the poolhouse. Without knocking, he opens the door, and sees Ryan lying on the floor.

"Hey, Ryan, buddy, we have these things called chairs now," said Seth, as he plops himself on Ryan's bed.

Ryan rolls his eyes at Seth, and gracefully scrambles to his feet. "What's up with you?" asks Seth.

Silence.

"_Okay_. Let's try this again. Did you know Summer was just here?"

_Damn. _Ryan gives Seth a blank look, which Seth interprets as confusion and shock.

"Yeah, dude. I don't know what's up with her. Maybe she has finally succumbed to my irresistible charms."

Ryan rolls his eyes again. "Yeah. That's it," he says dryly.

"So, do you want to go sailing? Or to the boardwalk? Or, hey, even to my room. Doesn't the poolhouse feel stuffy?"

Ryan looks at Seth. "Yeah. Right."

"Dude, work with me here! Okay. You can't stay here forever brooding over Marissa. You're young. You have the rest of your life to brood. But now? Now is the time to be happy-go-lucky and enjoy your days."

"Right."

"Fine. You have to come out tonight anyway. My mom's throwing a party for some random charity. You have to make an appearance."

"Right. And then I can run into Marissa. And share awkward dialogue." Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Dude. Look, after we make an appearance, we can have, like, a boys' night out or something. We can even invite Luke. We can buy beers, go to the pier, get wasted…but not too wasted. Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"That's the spirit! So, I'm going to pick out my outfit. Summer is probably going to be at my mom's thing."

Ryan shakes his head as Seth jauntily walks out of the poolhouse. _What am I going to do? I have to tell Seth, I know, but it would crush him. I'm supposed to be his best friend._ "Bros before hos", he mutters wryly.

At the party

"Dude! There's Summer!" Seth exclaims when he sees Summer near the entrance of his front door. Marissa is with her, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. When she spots Ryan, he looks away guiltily. He can't help noticing how hot Summer looks, and how uncomfortable and depressed Marissa seems to be. Ryan feels Seth fidgeting excitedly next to him, and when Ryan glances over, he notes how much he looks like a desperately overeager puppy.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?" Ryan finally asks.

"You should follow your own advice," Seth replies. But he finally makes his way towards the girls, with Ryan reluctantly trailing behind.

"So, Summer. Nice night, huh?"

"It's supposed to rain, Cohen," Summer says snidely.

"I like rain. Rain is awesome. It's sweet. It rocks," Seth babbles.

"So, where's Anna?" Summer asks.

As Seth tells Summer an unnecessarily long explanation, Ryan finally initiates a conversation with Marissa.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," she replies.

"So…wanna go to the poolhouse?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

They make their way to the poolhouse. When they're inside, they both sit on Ryan's bed. _Could the awkwardness be any more tangible?_ Ryan contemplates this for a second. _Obviously not._ He can feel Marissa's eyes boring the side of his face. _One of us has to say something. _

"So…" Ryan begins.

"So." Marissa answers.

"Um, how's school?" _Wow. Lame._

"Fine." Marissa was obviously expecting a more personal question than that.

"Marissa," Ryan says softly, "I'm still not over the whole Oliver thing. We can't be together right now."

"But, Ryan," Marissa says, voice cracking. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Really, I swear."

"I know," Ryan replies gently. "I think it will be good for us, you know? Our relationship has been kind of intense."

"Yeah," Marissa sadly answers. She then stands and makes her way back to the main house. Ryan lies back on his bed and stares at the ceiling. _I wish Summer was here._

"Summer, listen to me," Seth pleads.

"Cohen!" Summer snaps. "You can't keep expecting me to forgive you every time you hurt me. You just can't."

"But, Summer. I just want us to be friends!"

"Friends don't screw other friends over, ass." She leaves Seth to search for Marissa so they can ditch. She finds her by the staircase.

"Coop, let's roll."

"Okay," Marissa says sullenly.

"Guys suck," Summer surmises as they approach Summer's car. _Except for Ryan._

"Definitely," Marissa replies, still brooding over Ryan.


End file.
